A New Hero
by Bumoo
Summary: Two years have passed since The Hero of Time has disappeared, and no one can protect Hyrule in it's time of need. A new Hero is needed. One with a heart of Gold, and will be able to save Hyrule. The one that is chosen is not ready for it though. He despises destiny and believes it can only bring sorrow. An unlikely teacher is here to show otherwise... Post OT and MM... OCxZelda


Ugh... My writing... It's turning so bad lol... It's okay though, since I'm writing this! :D I do much better when I write from 1st person view, it's much easier to connect you know? Anyways... I'm making this story huge! Lots of words, lots of stuff... PRETTY SIMPLE ALRIGHT! Okay... on to the story with one of my favorite games!- Bumoo

I own nothing... except for my oc...

* * *

** Chapter One: Beginnings**

It was dark with a deep fog that came in that afternoon, and rain was slowly pouring all over. Everything around seemed to look a little gray, and I think it was nature's way of saying sorry. The trees had no leaves on their branches, and so the eerie feeling that settled in made the situation a whole lot worse. It was the perfect conditions for how I felt. We all were there, but didn't say a word. All we could hear was the pattering of the rain. _Pit...pat...pit...pat..._ Running down our umbrellas. Everyone wanted to say it. 'I'm sorry' or 'I wish I could help you.' None of that mattered, and they knew I didn't take sympathy. Never have, never will. It made me show weakness, and that is something I would never allow. I didn't shed a tear, but that didn't mean I wasn't full of grief. We stood there, watching and waiting. Tears and cries were heard, and I stood there. I showed no emotion. Some may have called me battle hardened, but after all I have been through... I had no more tears to shed. One by one, everyone left. The hole in the earth being filled up, but some of the dirt being left over. It was instead filled with a body, a coffin, a dear good friend. One by one I heard footsteps leaving the area. I didn't even bother to look up, I knew that they had lives to continue on with. Everyone left until I was all alone with my umbrella. I stood watching over the dirt that was turning more and more into mud. I read the tombstone, but was still in disbelief. ' Here lies William Maxell... A good friend, a good brother-in-arms, and a good father... May he bring peace to others when they need it.' I turned my head away and closed my eyes. Why did his time have to come so soon? Why not me? I could have taken it, not him... I opened my eyes and looked at the grave one more time. It hurt, and I was all alone. For the first time ever, I was alone in this world. It was strange to have no one beside me. No parents, no friends, no family, no anything! The world was cruel, but I had to go with it. Sometimes I wish that imperfections in this world would never exist. So I stood there above the grave and waited. I was there for an hour, then two, three, four... Then I left... With nowhere else to go in life. My mom gone, my friends trapped in their own little fantasies, my family didn't even care, and my father... The one person I couldn't protect... Was gone forever.

* * *

I slashed with my broadsword at the dummy in front of me. One slash across the head, then another, then another. Body slash on the torso... another few smacks on the head, then a kick. The bucket that represented its head was beginning to break apart. I kept hitting harder and harder, recalling what happened. The bucket finally smashed as I hit it with greater force then I should have. The event happened three months ago... the wounds were still fresh but it's better to learn life younger then older... That's what people had taught me, but I didn't agree with them at all. It only made me furious, and that vengeance was the only way to solve it. Anger was in my life, and I kept it a dark secret. I wasn't the boy I used to be. I developed more wisdom in one lifetime then anyone should have received in ten. I was learning from the depths of hell itself. The teacher was reality, and it kept pushing me forward to disaster. I didn't care anymore, because I had nothing to live for at that moment. My family name had no meaning to it anymore, I was going out of this world as a man but considered an orphan, and I had to deal with the one person who had any sympathy left for me. The one person I hated that caused all this mess. The princess herself. I kept slashing at the dummy in front of my house, and focused all the body blows to make deep wounds on a real person. Each hit was harder then the last, and the wooden planks representing the armor, was giving out quickly. Training was what kept me sane, and I was very much thankful for that. I could easily match a grown man and win. Then again, some would consider me a grown man by looking at me. I was still young though, and no matter how big I was... That was something I couldn't change. Eighteen years of age, and everything was crumbling in front of him. How pitiful. That just made me more furious. I tightened my focus and kept hacking away at the dummy. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw someone. Someone sitting down on a stump, watching me. I already knew who it was. No one else comes and visits me at this late at night. I didn't need her sympathy, everyone knew I hated it. She thought I was a charity case in these circumstances I was in. If she helped me, then she could use me to help her hero problem. The one that disappeared almost two years ago. That's not what I wanted at all. If I wanted help, I would have asked for it. Yet she was there in the midst of my presence. I kept slashing with my blade and kept going faster and faster. She remained quiet, which made me thankful. Nothing was needed to be said, and I was glad she kept it this way. The only sounds were the birds chirping happily in the air while they watched the sun go down, and the sound of the blade hitting the target. _Smack...Smack...Smack..._ This kept on going for a few moments, and I realized she wasn't going anywhere. I stuck the blade into the earth, and went inside my home. The wet rag was still on the table, and I began to wipe my face of sweat with it. My home was small, but I didn't complain. It was perfect by my standards. The small cupboard, the little fire with the stew that was boiling all day, the small bed that consisted of a wool blanket and hay pillow, the little window that wove light into the room, and the small wooden table with two chairs. It was perfect for me. Nothing more comforting then this. I looked into the pot that was cooking and I saw the stew was almost done. I had nothing to eat all day, so I would be in for quite the treat. _Knock. Knock. _My blood began to boil, and I proceeded to the door. I really wanted her to leave, and one could only hope. She knew I did not want her here, but that didn't matter to royalty. A princess gets what a princess wants.

" What proceeds you to my humble abode dear _Princess?_" I strained on those last words. I didn't even know if I could call her that. Maybe a traitor? Or deceiver? That would fit nicely.

" Your father... I know that you've been through hell, and I wan-"

I put my hand up in front of her with my palm directly at her face. She wasn't expecting anything different, so she stopped speaking.

"Come inside and sit with me on the table." We began to walk over to the table and I pulled the chair out for her. She still was the princess, and that was something I had to respect. I then sat down myself with my eyes looking out towards the window.

"I want you to save your breath princess, I don't need you to speak about him anymore. If this is what it's about, I ask you kindly to leave. No matter how many times you bring up the subject, I will only throw it down once more. If you would like to talk about something else, I will happily oblige in any subject you desire. Believe me. If you persist about my father without leaving, I must warn you. You of all people are walking on very thin ice, and I won't mind being beheaded if I don't act cordially enough for you... and try to rip your throat out with a knife." It felt good speaking those words to her, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to hurt her for how much she had hurt me. I wasn't going to be beaten up by her and turn the other way like nothing had happened. No, that wasn't my way of doing things. Forgive and forget... That wasn't me at all. You can't change my nature to something timid.

" I have a room in the castle that you could stay at." I scoffed at that, but she proceeded with her words. " Warm food, nice fire, you would have your own title in the castle as well! You could live a happy life once again! I know that you smiled at one point in your life. Just think about it for a second. Think about what actions your persisting on doing. I give you chance, and I want you to take it... He was close to me as well... You should know that..." No. She didn't know him like I did. She was pushing me now, and I was about to my limit. So I stood up off my chair and slammed my hands on the table. She looked surprised, but hid that emotion away quickly. I drew in closer between us until I was looking into her eyes. Violet... with a touch of lies.

" Two things you should know about me princess." I whispered. I could see the sweat dripping off her temple, and I knew I had her fear me. If it made her leave, then I would become a monster to her from then on.

"I don't want anyone's help. I don't want your help, I don't want the armies' help, I don't even want the damned priest's help. The second thing to know is, I don't bring up the past. Life goes on, and so will I. His life was different then mine. If you knew him, and I mean if you really knew him. You know he didn't dwell in the past either. Sure things from the past changed him, but he didn't ever bring it up. Our actions that happen now, define us. Guess what I'm doing princess? I'm defining my actions in the present not the past." That last part was a lie, but when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Instead she just looked away from me, and began looking out the window. I sat down on my chair again and listened to something very holy. The pot cooking on the fire was becoming louder with popping and hissing. The stew was almost done, and then I could have her leave. Thank the goddesses for that.

"I wish I could help, honestly... It's hard to see a good man that I've known most of my life go through it brok-"I rudely cut her off there.

" Save it princess. I know you want me to replace your 'hero' that has left you. I know that he is gone and I must replace him and protect Hyrule. You've over welcomed your stay. You must get back to the castle as dinner may be served to you on a silver platter. I'm going to stick with my humble meal of venison stew. Besides, you would be intruding on me if I eat dinner with a guest who doesn't respect the host's wishes." She began to turn red in fury and she stood up herself. She could unload on me with laws of being disrespectful, unlawful, disgraceful, and the such. My life was just that... and I was damn proud of it too.

" You selfish overgrown child!" Here we go. " I offer you help, but you act like I am a witch that has come to wreak havoc on your soul! Stubborn as you may be, you will not get the best of me by threatening me! I would have you in court, but I have yet a small portion of respect for you. I can only do so by smacking your head full of logic once again. You know where I live, and once you realize your mistake. I will be waiting." With that, she marched out the door and slammed it with much force. This left me to being alone once again. I sighed and went to the cupboard to grab a bowl and ladle. It was venison stew, and I hadn't eaten all day. So I grabbed as much as I could, before I sat back down to enjoy the peasant's feast.

* * *

A few days had past and the princess had stopped visiting which was fine on my part, it helped me continue my regular training. Hit. Stab. Punch. Kick. Slash. I had to perfect it all. I didn't have a reason why, I just wanted it all perfect. Each of the blows I delivered on the poor dummy in front of me become harder and harder. Finally the wooden planks gave out, and shattered into splinters and hay. Cursing at the dummy for not being durable enough, I had to make a trip back into town. It had been forever, but I guess it was a much needed visit. I had not seen anyone in ages and one can only take so much solitude. It was still midday so I could make a quick trip, so I faced the road to go into town. When I turned my head, I saw the bushes move. No wind today. Someone was watching me and it wasn't her royalty. She would always make herself known. It wasn't little children either, they would always giggle... With sword still in both hands, I walked over to the area. Listening, waiting, watching very intently.

" You should know where your enemy comes from lad. It's usually from behind and trust me, I would know." A masculine voice spoke. He was taunting me, and I turned my head around to see a bored man barely out of his teens. He wore a gray tunic, and wore brown trousers. He looked like a regular man out of the town, but something proved otherwise. He carried a bow on his back, which was quite normal... along with a very fine crafted rapier in his hand. It could have bought me and all my belongings, but I didn't care. He was a regular thief. A low-life, good for nothing, thief. That was the only explanation that could be given. Time to prove if my skills have improved in any way.

" Alright thief, what do you want from me, and why are you here? If you plan to steal anything from me, I will let you a little secret. I don't own any rupees and I don't have anything worth valuable. So pick up on your marry way, and leave." I wanted him to attack me, I wanted him to give everything he had against me. I wanted to paint the ground with his blood. It would make me feel better for all the three agonizing months I suffered through. I was laughed at because I had nothing left. Those who did laugh, didn't have any teeth left to speak of it.

" What makes you think I'm a thief? Is it the sword? Yes, it's probably the sword. Don't worry, this was given by a friend. I just wanted to see you train on that poor poor target over there. I could give you a few pointers if you wish." He spoke it nonchalantly. Like if he did it everyday of his life. I laughed a little at his request and looked at him. I was bigger then him and stronger. What kind of tips would he be able to give me? I use brute force to win a fight, not some advice by a man who I could easily beat. So I gave him a response.

" What makes you think I believe that you aren't really a thief. What would make me think that I would want to take advice from a man who couldn't possibly best me in a fight? Please tell me, and I will be happy to listen." I raised my sword up a little higher, and waited for the man to give his response. He looked down at his thumb to see if there was any interest in it, but saw none and shrugged. He put the sword back into his sheathe and got into a fighting stance. I was confused at him putting away his sword, but that didn't make me put mine down.

" The only way it seems for me to have you believe me is in a fight. I will happily oblige to that, since you have so much talent in fighting." He coughed a little, and I scowled. " I will teach you a lesson on which I exploit your weakness. Are you ready? Begin." I was furious at him for putting away his sword, to not fight me like a man. I ran with sword held up high, yelling my best battle cry that my father taught me, and closed the distance between us. He kept staring at me, and did not move. I approached faster, and then brought the sword down. _Chunk. _That wasn't the sound of flesh, that was the sound of the earth. The body that was standing on that spot was no more.

" You almost had me for a moment... almost. Like I said, I'm going to exploit all the things that are your weakness." He spoke

I felt a sudden shock in my right calf and I immediately fell to the earth. The pain stung, but it was something I could live through. I looked behind me to see the man, and he was still ready to fight. I hissed at the pain in my leg, but got up quickly. The pain slowly went away, so I could still use it. With more energy then ever before, I swung at the body, and kept on swinging. He looked bored, and moved his body a few inches here and there, just enough for the sword to miss. Anger was flowing through my body, and I couldn't take it much longer. I went for a kick to his genitals with my bad leg. A low life move by my part. It didn't matter to me, I just wanted him dead. I little bit of me smiled inside, knowing that I would best him... but I was taken back a little. He grabbed my leg before I had kicked him. How did he get it so fast? How was he not out of breath? Why is he letting this fight go longer then it should be? I felt pain in my leg once again, as he punched it with his free hand. He kept on doing so until I couldn't feel it anymore. Each time he hit, I screamed in agonizing pain. What really hurt was my pride. He then let go of me, and I crumpled up on the ground. I had been bested by a thief. I could best any man out in this world. Except for this one thief who didn't even pull out his sword to fight. I felt shame over come me and it made my body hurt much worse then before. I tried to get back up, but was on the ground once again. I persisted to keep getting up, but failed once again. I wanted to lie there all day if this was going to happen. Then a hand appeared in my vision, I didn't want help so I threw it aside. Obviously, he didn't know me at all. I was showing weakness, and that is something I didn't want to show this scum. I yelled, and got back up on one leg, using my sword as a crutch. The pain was throbbing in my leg, but I wasn't focused on that. I wanted to take a good look at my opponent. He wasn't laughing, or scowling, or even praising that he had won. Instead he smiled. A warm father like smile. It made my anger rise even more so.

" Your weaknesses can be fixed you know. I knew each and every single one of them before we entered this fight." I spat at his feet, but he ignored it and continued. " Your smaller problems are all really simple to fix. Such as judging an opponent before a fight. That was one of the few. Using force to get the advantage over the opponent. It would be nice to use once in a while, but that's the only form of attack that you seem to know. Let's see... Ah, letting your defense fall to the opponent. That was one that you learned I hope. Those are all simple things, but not top priority. The one thing that I see in you that is a problem is your anger." I laughed at this, he didn't know me. He didn't know all the things I had to suffer through.

"The anger I have drives me. It's the one reason why I still fight, and keep on fighting. Why you would care is beyond me. I can best any man out in this world except you. So what? You are a common thief, and I am a common peasant. What difference does it make if you win?" I spoke. While I was talking, I slipped out some blue potion, and forced it down my throat. It was like whiskey, but the burning sensation felt all good to me. The pain in my leg was dying down, and he continued to talk.

" Your anger is not a liability, I will have you know. In fact, that was what pushed me forward on my journey's. It's how you use it. It becomes your liability once anger clouds your judgment. Such as when you tried to kick me in a very sensitive area," I scowled at this, and I wanted him to stop speaking. " if you can control it, I think you would become much more deadly then I could ever be. The one thing that I don't understand about your anger is why? No one fights with this much intent to kill a person." So he knew I was going to kill him all along. The pain in my leg began numbing away, and I put all my weight on it to be sure if it would work again. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore so I lifted up my sword and faced him once again.

" I will keep fighting you until I win!" I charged at him and he was a little surprised at the action. I swung the sword to cut his gut open so it would bleed, but again I missed. The only difference was I felt a fist go into my stomach, and I fell to the ground. My eyes were burning with red hot fury, but he seemed to be calm and collective. I grabbed the knife that I always carried around in my left pocket, and threw it towards his head. He grabbed the knife midair, and threw it back done a couple inches away from my face. I slowly got back up, with my left arm over my stomach, and was hunched down a little. I swung wildly with my right arm towards his head, but was blocked. The uppercut I felt hit me in the jaw was so powerful, that I flew back a few feet. I was bleeding and bruised, but he still had yet a mark on his entire body. He sighed and walked over to me, and offered his hand once again. I threw it off, and got back up with very blurred vision.

" Will you now answer my question on why you want to kill me?" He asked. Was he ignorant? I wanted to kill him to make myself feel better, I wanted to kill him to make my life better then before. I wanted to avenge my father for having a dagger stuck in his back by a man who had no honor. A thief.

" Revenge. That's the only thing that will keep me going on life. It's so affiliated with anger, that it makes perfect sense to me. You don't know what my life is like, and so all of this sounds childish. I don't care what you think." I spat out a little bit of blood that was coming out of my mouth from the punch. It hurt, but I wasn't going to let a small punch bother me. I watched him while I had my hand over my gut. He walked a bit thinking to himself, and then looked me in the eye. He then asked me one simple question.

" You are an orphan, aren't you?" He spoke. I turned my head away from him, and looked around for something more appealing then him. Nothing had caught my interest, so I looked at the ground. He knew the answer to that without even having me answer. So he stood there watching me.

Time seemed to have slowed down, and he kept on watching me with hawk eyes.

" I'm going to train you, and have you become a better soldier. You have lots of work to do kid, but I think I can change you before you set off into the real world." I didn't expect this answer, and was confused. The man I had barely tried to kill, was still offering me help. I may have gotten beat up, but he still wanted to help me? I don't think so.

" Look, I know you don't like having assistance, but you know what? I'm the only person in this world who can beat you in your eyes. I'll give you something though kid, you have heart. That is something that I can't teach. You already have it in your blood. If you will let me teach you, then I will show you how to master your skills that you already possess! If you refuse, then I'm going to let you learn a little secret. In every waking moment your are passing in this life, you will regret that one person that beat you in a fight. Didn't you say I was a 'common thief' in your eyes? I may not look like royalty, but I can sure as hell fight better then anyone. A common thief! People will laugh at you, and you will regret it every day until you return to the Sacred Realm." I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but I thought over what he said. I was supposed to train to become the perfect swordsman, to have my enemies tremble in fear. I didn't have a cause though. If anyone could give me a cause and help me become a better swordsman... It was tempting, but what of the con's? My pride would go down the drain and everything I was in life would vanish. I had no purpose anyways, so I had nothing to lose when I thought about it.

"Fine. I'll join your little training program, and you better teach me well." I couldn't threaten him, he was too good to be able to fight. I had nothing to overpower him with.

" Good. Training starts at dusk. It's going to be tough, but I think you can handle it. By the way, I didn't catch your name? What is it?"  
" Luck... My name is Luck Maxell." I responded. I was expecting a laugh or maybe a cough, but nothing came out. I think he had some level of respect for me.

" Luck huh? My name is Ghost... and I expect a lot out of you tomorrow." His name was ghost? I guess I shouldn't complain, my name wasn't any better then his. I paused for a moment before he started to walk off into the forest. I didn't get what the training was going to be about. What was it going to be? It could wait until the next day... but curiosity got the best of me.

" What is training going to be Ghost?" He just smiled and stopped right in his tracks. He walked to where I was standing again, still hunched over with my arm.

" Tomorrow... We save Princess Zelda by kidnapping her back from the Royal Guard. We are her only hope now, and I don't think she likes either of us. Beggars can't be choosers though." With that, he ran off onto the road, and waved me goodbye. I had so many questions running through my head. Why did he want to kidnap the princess? Why did he say that we were her only hope? Did he know her in the past? How did he know I hated her and she hated me? All of these questions were flooding my brain, but he was long gone. My mind was full of mystery, and I went back into my house to ponder about it. It was going to be a rough night. I had to save the one person I hated most.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, every time I read this through, I think Luck is an angry elf from the South Pole, but I feel like he needs to be like this though. I will change him for the better all right? Character Development is so important to me okay? I know what your thinking as well. 'Where the hell is Link?' Don't worry. I will get him later into the story. He will be in here, I promise you. This is sort of about him and Luck. YOU GOT IT? GOOD! Anyways, I had to re-read it over and over again. I don't have a reviser so I have to do this with by myself. Trust me, it was painful to read this at first. So I fixed it! Hurray, applaud! Anyways, see you next time. Adios.


End file.
